She Looks So Perfect
|artist= |year= 2014 |mode= Dance Crew |dg= / / / |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 |nosm= |pc= /Scarlet/ Cerulean/Sapphire Blue |gc= Violet/Light Arctic Blue/ Light Amber/Light Cornflower Blue |lc= |pictos= 96 |perf= Alexinho Mougeolle (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Daniel Park (P3) Anthony Despras (P4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU |choreo = Cain Kitsaïs Céline Kitsaïs https://www.facebook.com/cainceline.kitsaischoregraphes/posts/10152612448439827}} "She Looks So Perfect" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four young men. P1 P1 wears a black fedora, a yellow/orange vest with the insides black, a blue and black plaid polo shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. He resembles Luke Hemmings. P2 P2 wears a lavender backwards baseball cap, a red jacket, a blue shirt, yellow pants, a lavender jacket around his waist, and blue shoes. He resembles Calum Hood. P3 P3 wears a blue beanie, a blue jacket, a purple shirt, black drop crotch pants, and blue and black shoes. He resembles Michael Clifford. P4 P4 wears a red bandanna around his neck, a lavender denim jacket, a blue shirt, yellow shorts, and red shoes. He resembles Ashton Irwin. Soperfect coach 1.png|P1 Soperfect coach 2.png|P2 Soperfect coach 3.png|P3 Soperfect coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is lavender with a colourful electric guitar that contains animated arrows within it. At some points the background turns mostly blue with the shape of the guitar turning white and moving around. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Cross your wrists at the start of the chorus. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Jump and strum an air guitar. Just Dance 2015 - She Looks So Perfect - 5 Stars -NO AUDIO- (1080p) - snapshot.jpg|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Slspgm.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Just Dance 2015 - She Looks So Perfect - 5 Stars -NO AUDIO- (1080p) - snapshot2.jpg|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Slspgm2.gif|Gold Move 3 and 4 in-game Trivia * Damn is censored. * The dancers look like the ones from What Makes You Beautiful and Kiss You. * Before the song and dance begins, the star bar, dancer cards, and pictogram line are shown before disappearing and reappearing shortly after. * In the Just Dance 2015 menu when this song is highlighted, P2 poses identically to one of the moves in Isidora. * At the end of the dance, P2's glove turns red instead of blue. Gallery Game Files Soperfect_cover_generic.png|''She Looks So Perfect'' SheLooksSoPerfect cover albumcoach.png| cover 02-She Looks So Perfect.png|P2 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Soperfect_jd2015_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Screenshot.just-dance-2015.1920x1080.2014-08-14.81.jpg|Gameplay Promotional Images Soperfect promo gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes so-perfect_800.jpg|Concept art Others Soperfect_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Soperfect_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) slspbg.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect Teasers She Looks So Perfect - Gameplay Teaser (US) She Looks So Perfect - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays She Looks So Perfect - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Julien Durand Category:Daniel Park Category:Anthony Despras